


"He's not here."

by sparkly_seagull



Series: Jangobi Week (2021) [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Boba doesn't like visitors, Fix-It, M/M, Short, his introversion solves all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkly_seagull/pseuds/sparkly_seagull
Summary: Day 6: Fix-it AUBoba opened the door to see one of the Kamionans accompanied by a robed man who looked completely drenched by the continuous and unrelenting rain outside. It seemed … suspicious, so he lied.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Jangobi Week (2021) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137158
Comments: 20
Kudos: 324





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack that sticks to movie canon exclusively for my pool of star wars trivia to pick and pull from. Basically, limit your knowledge about the fetts to just episode 2 aka the best one

Boba opened the door to see one of the Kamionans accompanied by a robed man who looked completely drenched by the continuous and unrelenting rain outside. It seemed … suspicious.

“Boba,” Taun We greeted. “Is your Father here?”

“No.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crisis avoided, galaxy fixed. In all seriousness ... this isn't

“Boba,” His buir sounded irritated. “Why didn’t you tell me that a pretty Jetti came knocking for me?”

“He’s not pretty, buir. He looks drowned.” Boba retorted as he busied himself with cleaning up the late-meal dishes. He had been right about the guest who had been another victim to the weather of Kamino. He had been suspicious, and Boba’s suspicions had been well founded, considering he was a kriffing jetti. Boba hadn’t guessed his profession, but he wasn’t going to admit that out loud.

Jango dragged a hand over his face. “He found me while I was training. Had you said something earlier, I wouldn’t have greeted him while sweating buckets. I almost dropped the weights on myself out of surprise, he moves so quietly.” He didn’t mention the red flush that had stained the man’s cheeks for quite sometime after that encounter, Boba didn't need to know.

“I had a bad feeling.” Boba insisted petulantly. Besides, it hadn’t done much harm, had it?

“Sure, but next time a stray Jetti who is completely fluent in Mando’a-” Jango stressed the fact the Jetti was multilingual as if it changed everything. “-and has somehow already won the devotion of a good portion of the troopers, let me know.”

Boba frowned. “But it’s not going to happen again. It doesn’t seem plausible.”

His buir heaved a fond sigh. “That’s not what I meant.”

“Yeah, it’s what you said. Besides, didn’t he come here to arrest you?” Boba's frown deepened.

Jango smiled as if he was letting Boba in on some inside joke. “As he said, Obi-Wan doesn’t have any legal jurisdiction out here. We are on the edge of wild space and there’s not much for laws around here.”

Boba’s frown deepened. “So what’s going to happen?”

“He’ll stay here for awhile. I’m willing to negotiate and so is he. And on that note, you’ll be staying with Taun We tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetti: Jedi  
> Buir: parent


End file.
